


One Night Stand: Another Glass

by KATastrofic222



Series: One Night Lovers [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Falling In Love, Kiibo-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They are adults for the majority of the story so there is no underage drinking involved, Unhealthy charging practice, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Even though I already let you go, you still pulled me back. This feeling in my chest...I can only trace it back to you.





	One Night Stand: Another Glass

**Author's Note:**

> At long last it's finally out! This work took me months to finish holy--! But now it's here! Big thanks to my friend [Dame_Dulces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces) for proofreading this work! She had a LOT to work with and I'm so grateful for her help! She's an amazing writer too, so please read her works! She caters to multiple ships :OO!!!
> 
> Now just a head's up. This work is heavily intertwined with One Night Stand, so I highly recommend you to read or re-read One Night Stand before reading this one in order to get the full experience! Prepare for time skips, there's going to be a LOT!
> 
> Without further ado, time to read the story! Enjoy!

As much as it pained him to admit it, Ouma was right. No matter how many shoujo manga he borrowed from Shirogane or bought from the bookstore, he would never truly grasp what it meant to experience love in its romantic sense. He could only understand the concept of it, but execution is where he always failed. How…? How can people tell that they’ve fallen in love…?

Kiibo closed the manga he was reading with a frustrated sigh as he leaned back on his seat. His shoujo manga collection was steadily growing, but his questions remained unanswered. Each manga had different sets of characters, story arcs, conflicts--but the confession scenes all had the same elements that left him confused. Hushed words, delicately drawn background, the written sound effects of one’s rapidly beating heart…

Even after becoming an avid reader of all things shoujo, he still couldn’t seem to find the answer for his question. Was he incapable of love after all? Not because he lacked emotion, but because of his inability to determine the very sensation of falling in love?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Kiiboy! Are you dead?”

The android closed his eyes in exhaustion. Speaking of Ouma... “No,” he replied back as soon as he opened the door for his classmate slash dorm neighbor.

“Awww, what a shame,” Ouma’s trademark grin was the first thing Kiibo saw upon opening the door. The next thing he noticed about the supreme leader were the two large plastic bags he had in each hand.

“What are those?” Kiibo asked as he stepped aside to give the other teen some space to pass through.

“My Weekly Shounen Jump collection~!” Ouma chimed as he set each bag on the space next to the android’s bed. He scoffed at the sight of various shoujo manga titles lining the robot’s shelves. “I see you’re still keeping at it with your gross shoujo manga addiction.”

“I-it’s part of my research!” huffed Kiibo. “Besides, the stories aren’t even bad.”

“Whatever you say~” Ouma hummed as he busied himself with unloading his manga stash and dumping it on Kiibo’s bed.

“What are you doing here anyway? Couldn’t you read your manga in your own room?” Kiibo frowned at the growing pile on his bed.

“I _could._ But I decided to save you from the perils of cheesy shoujo manga by showing you how awesome shounen manga is,” Ouma grinned. “Also, Toujou-chan kicked me out of my room so she could clean it up. Apparently all my hoarding triggered her clean-freak tendencies.”

“The least you could do was clean your room by yourself instead of having Toujou-san do all the work,” Kiibo sighed.

“I _did_ clean it days ago! But you know, your perception of clean and _my_ perception of clean are different,” Ouma sat on the edge of the bed as he opened a random issue. “Needless to say, in her eyes, my cleaning wasn’t enough.”

Kiibo pinched the bridge of his nose. “...You didn’t clean up at all, did you?”

Ouma cackled in response. “I’d like to call my room the epitome of organized chaos.” He pouted. “I’ll have trouble looking for my stuff now since she’s putting everything away.”

“Please don’t undo whatever improvements Toujou-san will make in your room,” Kiibo sighed as he picked up the shoujo manga he had been reading earlier.

“I’ll try--but only if you’d read my manga with me,” Ouma smirked. “Seriously, I doubt shoujo manga could _ever_ be as interesting as shounen!”

“You’re just criticizing the genre even without reading anything any title under it,” the android huffed.

“After reading Zannen Nagara Chigaimasu, I decided that the shoujo genre is cancelled forever,” the supreme leader replied as he kicked his shoes off before flopping on the albino’s bed. “You, on the other hand, have never touched a single shounen manga--which is a crime by the way--so between the two of us, _you’re_ the one who's blindly criticizing genres, bub.”

Kiibo tilted his head as he processed the supreme leader's words. He eyed the other teen's wide selection of manga that was currently spread out on his bed. Unlike shoujo manga, shounen manga utilized stronger and more vibrant colors for its covers. It was a basic application of color psychology used solely for the purpose of grabbing the attention of curious buyers. And knowing how the raven-haired teen was so easily fascinated by flashy things much like a child would, it's not surprising at all that shounen was his favorite genre.

“Very well then.”

“Mm?”

The android moved to slide his manga back into its rightful place on the shelf. “What manga would you recommend me to read?”

“Shounen Jump isn't just one manga. It actually has more than one series in one issue,” Ouma wagged a finger as he explained. “It offers _more_ stories in one issue, and that’s what makes it great!” He rummaged through his pile of magazines before handing the android a random issue dated on 2014, he gave it a little shake as if doing so would make the magazine more appealing to read.

Kiibo heaved out a sigh before finally accepting the magazine, “I guess that _does_ sound appealing.”

“Mmhm! Feel free to ask for more, I have a looooooot of reading materials with me!” the supreme leader winked before grabbing a magazine for himself, no doubt gruntled after the android accepted the colorful magazine.

Kiibo eyed the various illustrations of different manga works on the cover before flipping to the first page. As he flipped through page after page, the uniqueness of the art style and storylines the magazine had to offer was easier to notice and appreciate. It could have been the way sound effects were so boldly incorporated into the action scenes, or the way falling debris was illustrated to give the readers the feeling that they were physically present during such an intense battle. But the story that fascinated him the most was a story that revolved around cooking. Perhaps it was his love for Japanese food, or maybe his yearning for the experience of tasting food in general that drew him in.

“Um...Ouma-kun?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you by any chance have the issue containing the first installment of Shokugeki no Souma?” Kiibo regarded his fellow Ultimate with a hopeful look.

“Shoku…” Ouma didn’t finish his sentence, opting to dig deeper into his stash instead. He pulled out a 2012 issue and offered it to his companion, not a hint of mischief from his features. “Here you go.”

Kiibo lifted a brow at the leader's odd behavior, but accepted the magazine regardless. Everything made sense when he got a faceful of...of undressed men and a woman after partaking of the meal prepared by the protagonist. He glared at Ouma for snickering when he dropped the issue in shock. “You knew, didn't you?”

“Of course I do! But as if I'd pass on the opportunity of seeing you make a dumb face! You're such a riot,” Ouma cackled. “Don't worry about it too much, it's just how the author exaggerates everyone's reaction after eating good food. The later issues are more tame.”

“I...I see…” Kiibo stared into the raven-haired Ultimate’s eyes, trying to determine if it was safe to trust him. He was pleasantly surprised to find nothing. No mischief, no ulterior motives--just pure amusement and excitement. “I’ll trust your judgment. You know more about the shounen genre than I do, after all...”

“Good choice, Kiiboy,” Ouma lifted his own magazine to cover the bottom half of his face. Even so, the robot could tell that he was grinning smugly underneath. “I have just about every issue with Shokugeki no Souma, so just give me a head’s up if you need the next one, ‘kay?”

“O..okay,” Kiibo shifted into a position facing away from the leader, a little astounded by the sincerity of the latter’s words. _‘Ouma-kun...really likes shounen manga, huh.’_ He snuck a glance at the raven-haired Ultimate before redirecting his attention to the magazine in hand with a small smile. _‘...I can see why now. It feels like I got to know him a little better today.’_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“I’ll get it!” Ouma trotted his way towards the door without even waiting for the albino’s response. “Ohh! Toujou-chan!”

The maid in question bowed before speaking. “I’ve finished organizing your room. As per your request, I’ve left the boxes behind, however I’ve relocated them all by the wall so as not to obstruct your path when you enter your room.”

“Ohhhh! As expected of the Ultimate Maid! Thank you for cleaning my room!” Ouma chimed. “Well, there you have it Kiiboy. This is my signal to leave! I’ll be getting out of your artificial hair as soon as I re-pack all of my stuff!”

“You could have dropped the ‘artificial’ part in your sentence, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo huffed.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have another request to fulfill today. If you have other requests, please don’t hesitate to ask,” with that said Kirumi bowed one last time before gracefully descending her way down the dormitory stairs.

Once the maid was out of sight, Ouma closed the door with a defeated sigh. “This sucks, I won’t be able to find my stuff efficiently anymore…”

“I think it would be more efficient to locate your belongings in an organized environment,” Kiibo inserted a bookmarker inside the magazine before setting it aside. “Anyway, my bed looks like a messy bookstore aisle now. I’ll help you put them away.”

“You will? Kiiboy...could it be...you’re actually a good guy?!” Ouma’s eyes sparkled with awe.

“Keep being rude and I’ll take back my offer,” the android huffed before grabbing a plastic bag. “...Since we’re on the topic of being organized, I’ll stack them together according to their year and month of release.”

“Yeah that’s how I usually pile them anyway,” Ouma began picking out a handful of magazines before handing them to the robot. “Here.”

“Oh, thanks,” the android bowed a little in gratitude. _‘So he’s only organized when it comes to shounen manga, huh...’_

He froze when the leader suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Don’t put it in the bag! They’re meant for _you,_ stupid!” Ouma heaved out an exasperated sigh as he let go of his companion’s wrist. “I thought you’d like to read more of Shokugeki, so I’m giving you this now before you start knocking on my door in the middle of the night just to ask for the next issue. I’m just doing myself a favor.”

“I see...it would certainly be more convenient that way. Thank you,” Kiibo nodded as he set the other magazine issues beside the one he was still reading. “Though it’s rather rude of you to assume I’d do something insensitive like that. Even _I’m_ aware of the fact that I can’t just knock on people’s doors during sleeping hours.”

“As the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I have to prepare for all sorts of possibilities,” Ouma grinned, wagging a finger as though he were a master imparting wisdom upon his student. “If I don’t, it might cost me my life, you know! Or in this case, my peace and quiet during night time.”

“You don’t have to say more--I get it already,” sighed the android. “Here. I’ll let you handle the rest.”

“Huh, you work fast!” Ouma accepted the plastic bag and placed it by his feet. “As expected of a robot! Truly, your purpose is to make everything convenient for us humans!”

“Do not mock me,” Kiibo frowned. “I was working while we were talking. For someone talking about efficiency, you sure had fun wasting your time just standing there during our conversation.”

Silence.

“WAAAAAAAH! Kiiboy’s bullying me!” tears violently streamed down the supreme leader’s face.

“Wha--? I was _not!_ I was simply stating facts,” Kiibo crossed his arms over his chest. “Your crocodile tears won’t work on me! Not anymore! A-and you’re just wasting even more time by keeping up this charade of yours!”

“W-why are you so mean to me? When I was being nice to you and even lent you my precious manga…!” sniffled the leader. “Give it back! Give my kindness back!”

“Ouma-kun…” the android heaved out a resigned sigh before reaching for a box of tissues inside his bedside drawer. “I won’t apologize because I didn’t say anything out of line. But...here. Please stop crying.”

The other Ultimate wordlessly accepted the offered box, pouting as he worked on drying his tears. “Geez, you’re making fake-crying around you awkward ‘cause you keep being nice to me whenever I do it.”

“It’s an effective method,” shrugged the android. “Now hurry, I’ll help you stack the remaining ones too.”

Ouma flashed him what seems to be a sincere smile. “Thanks, Kiiboy.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Kiibo averted his eyes from the sight, opting to pick up a couple of magazine issues to organize instead to hide his embarrassment. _‘So he can smile properly if he tries...’_ he thought.

With two sets of hands at work, not even Ouma’s ridiculously large collection of shounen manga was a match for them. Kiibo saw his dorm neighbor off with a wave before returning to his bed. He gathered the ten extra issues he was given earlier and carefully placed them on his shelf.

“Ouma-kun...really has a nice smile,” he mumbled before shaking his head furiously. “Ah, no, what am I thinking? I still have a chapter to finish!”

His taste in manga expanded after this experience. He started visiting Ouma’s room more frequently just to borrow more of his shounen manga. Once he already went through every single book in the leader’s collection, the latter eventually dragged him to the bookstore with him so he could experience buying his own shounen manga for the first time. The idea wasn’t a terrible one, so he acceded. Seeing the lone shounen manga standing among his many shoujo manga collection filled him with pride.

However...lately it had come to his attention that in exchange for these peaceful moments between him and the mischievous Ultimate, a new issue had surfaced. Somehow...he's started thinking about Ouma a little more frequently. No...that’s an understatement. It appears that...Ouma seems to be trespassing his thoughts day in and day out--whenever he spaces out, he could faintly hear the leader’s laughter, poking fun of him and making a remark about him having a blue-screen moment.

Or whenever he read manga, he found himself wondering if Ouma shared the same thoughts as him for a particular chapter. Was it cool? Was it engaging? Was the cliffhanger starting to get on his nerves? His urge to come see Ouma got stronger and stronger until he finally realized that thinking about this particular person constantly for the past few days was not normally how his day went.

“Perhaps...I should read shoujo manga for today. A change of pace would be good.” That must be it. He’s been reading shounen manga a lot lately, and since it was Ouma who introduced the genre to him, he’s come to associate shounen manga with the leader.

Wait.

Change of pace?

He started reading shoujo manga for the very purpose of learning more about ‘love,’ and all of the elements surrounding it. It was research. Learning had always been his top priority--but somehow, he started reading manga for the sake of leisure for the past few weeks. The android shook his head in the hopes of being rid of his thoughts and grabbed a random shoujo manga from his shelf.

 

_[We argue a lot--he’s annoying, rude, he wouldn’t stop bothering me.]_

_[And yet...whenever I run away and hide, he’s the first person to think to find me--reach out to me. To make me feel like I mattered after all.]_

_[I hate him so much.]_

_[But why can’t I seem to stop thinking about Hasegawa-kun? His stupid voice...his infuriating yet captivating smile...and his beautiful laughter...Whenever I close my eyes, that is all I see...]_

_[My heart is pounding so loudly...]_

_[And my cheeks hurt from smiling so much whenever I think about him.]_

_[No way...does this mean I…]_

_[Does this mean I’m...]_

 

Kiibo dropped the manga in his hands, opting to bury his blushing face in his hands instead. “...I’m in love with...Ouma-kun…!?”

 

Fortunately, his research did not go to waste after all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We first asked permission from Professor Iidabashi, however, he told us that it was your choice to make and not his. After hearing all this, what would your response be, Kiibo-kun?”

Kiibo’s brows furrowed as he thought about the proposal offered to him moments after his graduation ceremony officially ended. He spotted the professor chatting with his teachers--it seems he was serious about letting him decide for himself. For his future.

He just graduated high school. And to suddenly upgrade himself into a more mature and possibly even more efficient model feels like...cheating. It would feel odd too, to suddenly assume the appearance of an adult as soon as he graduated while his peers still remained as they are.

Kiibo straightened his posture before bowing apologetically. “I’m...sorry, but I must refuse the offer. As you can see, I just graduated moments ago. I’m just as clueless as my friends right now regarding the complexities of adulthood, so...being upgraded to an adult model right after graduation is too sudden.”

The scientist was disappointed, but he could see where Kiibo was coming from. Upgrading the Ultimate Robot’s body and functions would be a great honor not only for his team’s part but also his company’s. To even gain the blessings of Professor Iidabashi--the former Ultimate Roboticist is not an easy feat as the latter actually had a history of turning down similar offers from other people. But as an adult, he knew how difficult it was to adapt to the ‘real world,’ that’s why he didn’t insist further.

“I understand. Kiibo-kun, this offer is actually indefinite. So, once you feel that you are finally ready to reach adulthood, do not hesitate to contact us. We’ll be patiently waiting for your response,” he flashed the albino a smile as he handed the latter his business card.

Kiibo visibly brightened at the smooth development of their conversation and bowed once more. “I’ll be sure to keep it in mind! Thank you for your understanding.” Behind the android’s back, Iidabashi was smiling at his son rather fondly. The scientist excused himself from the conversation and approached the professor for further discussion.

“Finally!”

Kiibo swiveled around in a panic. “O-Ouma-ku--!?” He was silenced by a pair of hands slapping over his mouth.

“Shush, let me speak first. I thought I’d _never_ get my turn,” Ouma rolled his eyes. “Seriously, scientists talk waaaaay too much. I’ve been standing here for half an hour and you didn’t even notice me.”

Unable to speak for the time being, Kiibo resorted to narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired Ultimate accusingly for eavesdropping on such an important conversation.

“Nishishi! Come on, don’t look at me like that. I just wanted to talk to you!” Ouma grinned at him smugly. “In fact, it’s actually a job proposal.”

That piqued his curiosity.

Kiibo glanced at his father, taking note that the latter wasn’t looking at them. “...A job proposal? What kind of job is it?” He redirected his gaze back to his companion.

“Oh, it’s nothing too complicated,” shrugged Ouma. “Just some spy work. Infiltration, intelligence gathering, the works!”

The android rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately I don’t think I’m qualified for that kind of work. Surely you can find someone much more fitting for such tasks.”

“Whaaat? No way, I wanted--no, _needed_ a robot memberrrrr!” Ouma whined, stomping his feet to emphasize his displeasure.

Kiibo merely offered him a blank stare, already used to his childish tantrums to even feel guilt.

Ouma crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “...Fine. I guess I have a boring job even _you_ can do.”

The albino immediately thought of the possible things his fellow Ultimate considered as ‘boring’--just so he can mentally prepare himself. Boring desk work? Boring receptionist work? Boring mailroom work? Well, a job’s a job even if it’s ‘boring’ in Ouma’s standards. “I’m listening.”

Was that hope that sparkled in the supreme leader’s eyes? No, he must be seeing things, since Ouma looked rather bored when he moved to inspect his nails.

“Just some boring old bodyguard work,” Ouma let out an exaggerated sigh. “The job description includes checking surveillance cameras, following me around like a lost puppy, and making sure I’m not dead.”

Kiibo’s jaw slackened. _‘That doesn’t sound boring at all! If anything it sounds more important than the ones I even thought of!’_

The raven-haired teen quirked a brow, “You know, when you opened your mouth, I was expecting you to say something more intelligible. I don’t exactly speak ‘gaping fish,’ Kiiboy.”

The albino shook his head to snap himself out of his daze, “I mean--I didn’t expect it to be such a normal job...and I don’t think it’s the boring kind either.”

“Only a boring person would say that--and since it’s you, I’m not too surprised,” Ouma clicked his tongue, but grinned afterwards. “So what do you say? Are you in or not?”

Kiibo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “I’m not...entirely sure if I’m fit for the job. Like...a bodyguard…? Can I really do something like that?”

“It’s a boring job! Of course you can!” laughed the raven-haired Ultimate. “The only real challenge is if you can manage to stay by my side for long periods of time.”

“I see...I suppose that sounds simple enough,” Kiibo mumbled. “...You’re really sure about this? Recruiting me, I mean,” Kiibo rubbed his arm anxiously.

“Of course I’m sure! I wouldn’t even offer you this job if I wasn’t.” Ouma rolled his eyes before giving the android a friendly smack on the back. Kiibo noticed how the other’s eye twitched a little upon contact. It was probably from the pain, but in respect of the leader’s pride, he didn’t mention it. “Well? What's it gonna be, Kiiboy?”

With only vague references about the job and the company as a whole, the logical course of action was to ask for more details about the company--confirming its legitimacy would definitely be top priority, since it involved the supreme leader. Ouma always had a habit of masking his good intentions with his evil laughter and unsettling smiles. But Kiibo knew better, so he chose to believe in the leader in spite of his borderline suspicious behaviour.

“I’m in.” He answered with conviction, much to the leader’s delight.

“Neat! I'll give you a call once we're ready to have you,” Ouma grinned as he snaked an arm over the albino’s shoulder, giving the latter a wink when their gazes met. Without waiting for a response, Ouma grabbed a hold of the android’s nape and guided the latter’s face closer to his own. He then spoke in a low and sultry tone, “Welcome to DICE, Kiibo~y!”

“I-I...uhm...thanks?”

“Nishishi! You’re welcome~” And just like that, the leader slipped out of Kiibo’s personal space. Smiling contently to himself like the cat that ate the canary. “By the way…”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you take it? The offer,” Ouma folded his arms behind his head.”You’re a robot, you know? You don’t have to ‘age’ with us.”

“Ah...it’s just…” Kiibo idly rubbed his nape, feeling a little chill now that the leader’s hand wasn’t there anymore. “I don’t think I earned it yet. There’s still much for me to learn before I can start calling myself an adult. I know the model they’ll provide me will be more convenient for me, but I don’t want to take any shortcuts.”

“Heeeh, is that so?” the raven-haired Ultimate turned his back on the albino. “Sounds like you’re maturing faster than anyone in our class. I’m impressed.”

Before the android could respond, Ouma had already started walking away, giving him a wave as he disappeared into a sea of graduates and proud parents.

“Kiibo?”

He snapped out of his reverie and turned to face his professor. “P-professor.”

Iidabashi offered his son a smile, patting him on the head patly. “It’s about time we go home, yeah?”

“O-oh. Yes.” Kiibo looked over his shoulder, hoping to catch another glimpse of the leader one last time, but to no avail. “...Let’s go home.”

Kiibo knew that if he were to share his conversation with the leader to someone, and admit that the only words he’ll ever remember from the said conversation was Ouma saying ‘stay by my side’, they would definitely laugh at him and call him a lovesick fool. Which is why he’ll never share this with anyone.

When he realized that he’d developed feelings that went beyond friendship for Ouma, he didn’t act on it. He didn’t even consult Shirogane about his newfound feelings for the trickster. He didn’t want to be hasty and consequently make a fool out of himself. Not when it could jeopardize his friendship with Ouma, his object of affection.

Psychologists say that a crush lasts for 4 months--any longer than that would mean it was true love. Ever since the day he realized, he was guilty of denying it. Convincing himself that it was simply a crush that developed from their recent closeness. That like all crushes, it would eventually go away. But if Mathematics served him right, 24 is greater than 4.

He rubbed a hand on his face in exasperation. “...I’m hopeless, aren’t I?”

He had plenty of chances to confess his feelings to Ouma. But he didn’t do anything. He was too much of a coward to risk what they already had. He didn’t have the courage that shoujo manga heroines had to follow their hearts even at the risk of everything.

 _‘...Besides,’_ Kiibo thought back to his memories with the raven-haired teen. _‘He doesn’t see me in that light at all. We’re friends. Just friends.’_ And this was enough. Being offered a job that would require him to stay by Ouma’s side wasn’t even an opportunity he expected to come by. Yes. This was enough. Any more than this is him being greedy. He...loves Ouma. And that was enough.

Two weeks later, he received a call from the very person haunting his thoughts.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took him a few months to get used to his workload as Ouma’s bodyguard and head of security. It was a little overwhelming being offered such a high post from the get-go, especially when he felt like he didn’t earn it. While he _did_ undergo self-defense training and other skills that would aid him with his job before the call, he still couldn’t help but feel that he still didn’t do enough to deserve the post. It had been months since he first set foot in DICE, but he still felt incredibly out of place in such an establishment.

“...Are you really okay with this?”

Ouma lifted a brow at the sudden question. He stacked some documents into a neat tower before leaning against his seat. “Is this about your post again?”

Kiibo pursed his lips and nodded.

The raven-haired male heaved out a sigh. “I can’t _believe_ you’re still hung up about this. What’s wrong with the position I gave you? Was it too boring after all? Or maybe...” he leaned forward, narrowing his gaze on the android. “...You couldn’t handle being around me for too long, huh.”

Aquamarine lenses widened at the notion. “N-no it’s not that! It’s more of...I still don’t think I’m qualified for this job. There are far more experienced bodyguards who could do this job better than I ever could!”

Ouma heaved out a longer sigh. “Really, you’re just so...Kiiboy, how long have we known each other exactly?”

The android paused, brows still furrowed from his self-doubt. “...Three years.”

“Exactly. If I were to hire a total stranger, we’d have to build up a work relationship starting from zero,” Ouma beckoned his bodyguard and friend to come closer. “You’re inexperienced, sometimes a little sloppy with your nightly patrols, but you have something other bodyguards could never have. Do you know what that is?”

Kiibo obediently approached the shorter male’s desk, wringing his hands nervously as he spoke. “...I...I don’t know.”

Ouma got up from his seat and gave the android’s nose a flick. “My _trust_ , dummy! It’s not just my body that needs guarding, but also my _life!_ I need someone who I can trust enough not to stab me in the back figuratively or literally. It’s not rocket science!”

Ouma was destructive in more ways than one. He could destroy your train of thought with a single sentence. He could demolish any protective walls you raise and even pull your deepest darkest secrets out in the open simply by poking and prodding you at the right places. And now, he even shattered the doubts that had been plaguing his mind in one fell swoop.

The raven-haired male then gave the android’s cheek a pat before returning to his seat. “Now do you understand?”

“...Yes.” Kiibo looked down, smiling. “Yes. Thank you.”

Ouma briefly reciprocated the smile before clearing his throat. “Ahem. Now that _that’s_ over, I’m awfully thirsty. Go get me some Panta, slave!”

Kiibo found himself laughing, much to the other male’s surprise. “And to think we were just talking about me staying by your side as your bodyguard.”

Ouma composed himself, “Pssh. It’s fine, I made sure there’s a vending machine outside. If you truly care about my safety, it would only take you fifteen seconds.” He regarded his companion with a smug grin, knowing full well about the latter’s disdain for the drink (or food) dispensing machine.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nooope!”

“Ouma-kun…”

“Prove your loyalty to me, Kiiboy!”

“I thought you trusted me!”

“Trust is one thing, loyalty is another. If you can’t even do something small like this for me, then I can’t expect you to do bigger and _much more_ important things for me,” Ouma tutted, wagging his finger for emphasis. “Weeeeell~?”

It was just like Ouma to change the mood as he saw fit.

Kiibo pinched the bridge of his nose before throwing his hands in the air. _“Fine!”_ He burst out of the double doors of his boss’s office, not wanting to meet his amused gaze or even hear his equally amused laughter. Ouma didn’t know how much effect he had on him.

When Kiibo returned to the office ten seconds later, Ouma felt something swell in his chest. Was it amusement? No. Joy? _Pride?_ Perhaps. He graced the android with a smile, unaware that it was the kind of smile that could only be interpreted as fond.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In retrospect, he should have known that Ouma was never the patient kind. Or at least, never the kind to wait for anyone. Especially not for a robot who’s yet to work up the courage to confess his feelings. Not like Ouma ever knew about said feelings in the first place.

Years had already passed, and Kiibo had completely settled in his job. Aside from bodyguard duty, nightly patrols of the building and reviewing surveillance camera footages, he decided to cover the workload of weary employees who are desperately in need of a good night’s sleep. He didn’t have to do such a thing, but Ouma trusted him, that’s why he was allowed to do so. Only if it’s absolutely necessary of course.

Kiibo noticed the blinking icon on his HUD. Five percent left. He still had about thirty minutes until he hits one percent. He’ll start charging once he does. He nodded to himself and continued tapping away on his laptop.

This was his routine.

Every morning, he picks up Ouma from his condominium unit and drives him to the company. He reads him his itinerary for the day and keeps him company at all times. Once work is over, he drives him back to his condominium and escorts him to his room before returning to the company building to assist the other security personnel in the nightly patrols. He reviews the security footage, trying not to linger his gaze on the camera that had his boss displayed on its screen. When he catches an employee doing overtime, he offers his assistance, just like now. And once everything is said and done, he goes home.

But today, judging by the look of things, it seemed that he wouldn’t be going home any time soon.

Images of messy hair, rumpled clothing and swollen red lips flashed in his head, prompting him to hit the enter key as hard as he could before leaning against his seat. He gave his face a violent scrubbing in the hopes of scrubbing his unwanted thoughts away.

_‘Don’t think about it. Don’t think about anything. You waited too long. And that was your mistake. You waited. And this was the natural consequence. The only one you can blame is yourself.’_

“Hm? Kiiboy? What are you still doing here?”

Kiibo’s head perked up in shock. “...Weren’t you on a date?”

“Oh, yeah. We were supposed to go home until I remembered that I left an important document in my office,” Ouma huffed out a laugh, tucking his hair behind an ear.

The only source of light in the office was Kiibo’s own laptop, but with his newly enhanced eyesight, it was impossible for him to miss the red hues that tainted Ouma’s otherwise pale complexion. It was obvious that Ouma had been drinking. He didn’t even want to think what might have transpired in Ouma’s room if he didn’t remember this supposedly important document. But who’s to say that they haven’t had sex alre--

“Hello? Earth to Kiiboy? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh. Um. I was simply encoding the corrections Toyama-san made for his business proposal with Company X. He seemed like he was in the brink of passing out so I offered to finish it for him,” Kiibo handed him a sheet of paper that was practically decorated with red ink.

“Heeeh. What a hardworking guy,” Ouma hummed before returning the sheet.

“He truly is. I’ve noticed that he’s been doing overtime a lot more frequently these days, I’m a little worried about his--”

“I was talking about you, stupid,” Ouma gave him a light smack on the face. “Though, I really should reward Toyama-chan for his hard work too.”

Kiibo flinched when he felt a soft and gentle hand comb through his hair, giving him a fond pat on the head.

“Thanks for the good work, Kiiboy,” Ouma smiled before dropping his hand back to his side. “Anyway, I better get going.”

“Do you need me to take you home?” Kiibo glanced at his HUD. His battery icon was blinking desperately. Two percent. Stupid. He was incredibly stupid. How could he let himself sink this pathetically low when Ouma--

“No need to worry! I got me a hot chauffeur to keep me safe for tonight,” Ouma winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow~”

“...See you.” It pained him to smile. It pained him to see him walk into the arms of another man. Ah. But that was his own doing. His own cowardice led to this. He made his bed and it’s about time he lay on it.

When Ouma greeted him one last time before disappearing into an elevator, Kiibo sagged against his seat, ignoring the blinking one percent on his HUD.

“Maybe it’s fine if I don’t charge for tonight.”

That was the last thing he said before sinking into darkness. Cowardice, thy name is Kiibo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he came to, the first thing he saw were the very same purple orbs that he drowned in a long, long time ago. The next thing he noticed was that he was in one of the special bedrooms in the building that was meant to accommodate employees staying overnight. He glanced at his HUD. Twenty-three percent and charging. He redirected his gaze back to those purple depths, finally realizing that his boss was in fact frowning at him.

“Explain yourself.” Were the first two words Ouma told him, instead of the usual “Good morning.”

“I don’t--”

Kiibo flinched when the raven-haired male suddenly slammed his hand against the headboard, the latter’s eyes never left his.

“Explain why I found you passed out by Toyama-chan’s desk completely drained of your battery,” Ouma’s voice sounded calm, but his eyes were burning with anger.

Kiibo didn’t need to review his memories to know what he meant.

“...I must have forgotten,” and much like a true coward, he was the first to break their eye contact. “I’m sorry. You must have been inconvenienced because I--”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Kiibo. I _know_ you. You’re too uptight to forget the basic of all basics,” the raven-haired man’s grip on the headboard tightened. “The only way for you to forget is if you’re broken!”

“Then maybe I _am_ broken.” Kiibo murmured as he replayed clips of his unhealthy behavior in his mind.

“What?” Ouma’s posture slackened. “What do you mean ‘broken’? You don’t--”

“I _am._ I have been, for a long time now,” Kiibo propped himself up with his elbows, using it to support him in his efforts to sit upright. “...I’ve become forgetful. I’ve started struggling with multitasking. I found myself staring off into space from time to time as well. You’re right. I really am broken, Ouma-kun.”

“...Why didn’t you say anything?” Ouma’s face was no longer tense, his brows no longer furrowed as understanding had settled in.

Kiibo flashed him an empty smile. “I wanted to keep staying by your side without causing you problems. But now I know that I need to do something about myself if I want to continue doing just that.”

He felt something inside him break when he felt two soft hands frame his face, guiding him to meet the owner’s eyes. “And what are you going to do now?”

“I’m...going to accept the offer.” He noted how Ouma’s eyes widened at his declaration before composing himself.

“I see.” Ouma’s gaze lowered, his hands followed suit. “How long will that take?”

“At most...a month. The best case scenario would be two weeks,” Kiibo looked down. “Sorry… It’s troublesome having a robot as an employee, isn’t it?”

“Man...you really _are_ broken,” Ouma huffed. “The Kiiboy I know wouldn’t say things like that.”

The android gritted his teeth. The disappointment in his boss’s voice was evident. His world was toppling like dominoes right before his very eyes, but it was something he decided he needed to see in order for him to get better.

“I’ll have Mamoru-chan fill in for you for the time being. I’m giving you two months off just for this upgrade,” Kiibo lifted his head when he felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Don’t make me wait too long. Get out of that place as soon as possible, alright?”

“Yes, sir...”

“Seriously, I was wondering why no one came to pick me up this morning, so I had to call the company driver,” huffed Ouma. “And by the time I entered the building, a bunch of employees practically dragged me to the 35th floor just to lead me to you.”

Ouma left the android’s side as he went on with his tirade, settling himself on another bed which had his laptop and a couple of folders perched atop the mattress.

“...You’re not leaving?” Kiibo wanted to smack himself for feeling even just a small spark of hope in his chest.

“My bodyguard’s charging. I can’t exactly walk around without him, unless I wanted to get offed early.” Ouma replied in a nonchalant manner, typing away at his laptop. “Also, you’re staying here until you’re fully charged. This is non-negotiable by the way, in case you’re wondering.”

“What about Mamoru-kun--?”

Ouma lifted a brow, as though the android just said something incredibly stupid. “I said Mamoru-chan would be filling in for you when you leave. And seeing as you’re still here, there’s no position to fill is there?”

“Oh...right,” Kiibo slowly sank back under the sheets. As a robot, there was no need for bed rest. But right now he can see the appeal in hiding his entire form from the object of his affection.

“There’s also a possibility of you walking around without fully charging. I can’t have you passing out wherever you please, you know,” Ouma huffed, the click-clacking of his laptop keys filled the silence between them once more. “Now shush, I’m working.”

Kiibo closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the sheets. _‘Ouma-kun is too cruel...’_ he thought bitterly. _‘How could he make me fall even deeper in love with him when all it brings me is pain and suffering?’_

Forgetting. That was the solution. And that was what he was going to do. That was why for one last time, he allowed himself to feel that sickeningly sweet sensation bubble in his chest when Ouma stayed by his side for the entire day instead of the other way around.

Everything ends once they step out of this room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Mr. President? Did you hear me?”

Ouma snapped out of his daze. “Huh? What was it, Mamoru-chan? Can’t you see I’m busy crunching numbers in my head?”

“Ah, sorry. It’s just...I actually received a message from Kiibo-kun last night,” the ash-blonde guiltily scratched the back of his head. “But since you’re busy, I guess it could wait.”

“Kiiboy?” purple eyes widened. “What did he say? Tell me or else I’m firing you.”

Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the threat. He was part of the Original Ten members of DICE, there’s no way he’s getting fired for something like this. “It seems like he’s returning to work today. He was asking me about your schedule today so he can take over.”

Ouma accidentally knocked his seat backwards in his haste to stand up, “What did you just say? Why'd he tell _you_ and not me?”

“He wanted to surprise you.”

“Then why’d you tell me?”

 _‘Did you want me to tell you or not?’_ Mamoru thought with mild amusement. “I _would_ have kept it a secret? But you looked so distracted for the whole duration of Kiibo-kun’s absence. Thought you needed something to help you focus.” He regarded his boss with a knowing look.

“I _am_ focused!” frowned Ouma.

At first it was just the girls of the Original Ten gossiping about their leader’s noticeable attraction towards Kiibo. The fact that the leader was seeing someone else didn’t stop them from discussing what ifs or giggling about their interactions that could easily be interpreted as loving. Mamoru and the other guys in general didn’t pay it any mind since the boss’s love life and hell, his  _sex life,_  is none of their business. But after watching the former Ultimate Supreme Leader sulk or zone out during work ever since Kiibo left for a big upgrade, Mamoru started thinking that maybe the girls were on to something after all.

“That’s because everything’s so boring in the office without him!” Ouma huffed before moving to set his chair upright so he could settle on it once more. “Kiiboy’s reactions are always over the top and amusing! That’s what makes teasing him super fun.”

Perhaps this attraction is noticeable to everyone except their boss.

“Teasing, huh…” Mamoru trailed off. _‘Others see it as ‘flirting’ though, leader.’_

“Did he tell you what time he’ll be coming in?” Ouma grabbed a couple of documents, looking more motivated to do his job after the news.

The ash-blonde shook his head. “No. But apparently the company in charge of his upgrade got moved to a farther location over the years, so he’s probably still on his way here as we speak.”

“Hmmm...I see,” the raven-haired man nodded along as he neatly stacked the documents he had just signed. “Take these to Toyama-chan, will you?”

“Alright,” Mamoru swiftly carried the documents in his arms and excused himself.

Ouma slumped over his desk as soon as the door shut, letting out a groan. _‘Stupid Mamo-chan and his stupid smug face. What's he even implying? That I actually_ _miss_ _Kiiboy? That’s not it at all! I just got too used to having him around for years, so it just felt odd not seeing him around.’_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ouma flinched in his current position from the sudden noise. He hurriedly sat upright and fixed the contents of his desk. _‘Mamo-chan usually takes a long time delivering documents since he walks slowly...this can’t be him.’_

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Ouma-kun, I’m back from my upgrade.”

The raven-haired man hastily got out of his seat to get the door. “Nishishi! Does that mean you can finally rocket punch me--” he paused as soon as he laid his eyes on Kiibo.

“Of course not, I’ll be in trouble if I were to have such function,” Kiibo sighed. “Keeping you safe would be more difficult for me if I were to get arrested for being a possible threat to national security.”

Instead of his usual mechanical parts, he’s now clad in the proper DICE uniform. Black, the color of those tasked with security duty, with the signature checkered pattern wrapped around his left arm, and a specially intricate DICE insignia embedded on his front pocket, as opposed to the usual double diamonds that every other employees sported to signify his high rank. It was a special rank only reserved for Kiibo, since his duty was to protect _him_. He lost the markings under his eyes, and his skin now had a healthier tint compared to the pale synthetic ones he had since high school.

And his eyes...

Although it was still the same aquamarine ones he’s always sported, they lacked the imposing stare he usually had. He looked incredibly… _human._

Ouma felt something twinge from within him. He didn’t know whether it was a good feeling or not. But it felt like he was rapidly losing something he’s always had from the start. Kiibo had changed so much in a little over a month. And it... _frightened_ him. It was as if he was being left behind.

“Ouma-kun? Is something wrong? You’ve been staring for a while now,” Kiibo moved closer and waved a hand in front of the leader’s face.

“You’re not Kiibo,” Ouma’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had just blurted out.

“How rude!” Kiibo huffed. “Mmh? Could it be that...my upgrade surprised you? I look incredibly human, don’t I? However, I am still a robot, so you don’t have to worry, your safety is still secured.”

“I don’t care about my safety, stupid robot! You just killed whatever it was that made you interesting!” Ouma lied. “Not only do you have a boring personality, you now have a boring appearance as well!”

“Hmph! I’m in a rather good mood today, so I won’t be indulging you in your mockery,” Kiibo huffed before grabbing the dark haired man by the wrist. “Anyway, we should be heading to the meeting now, Mr. President.”

“Eugh! Don’t call me that! It sounds so stifling!”

“It can’t be helped, it comes with your position.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to call me that!”

“Whatever you say, Mr. President.”

Ouma knew Kiibo only called him that as a joke--but at this moment...it felt like it was the start of their growing distance.

 _‘...What is this strange feeling in my chest…?’_ his brows furrowed as he eyed the gloved hand grabbing him by the wrist.

 

xxxxx

 

Kiibo felt lighter as soon as he stepped out of the company building. He still felt very much like himself, which was only natural since only his body was changed. But even so...he felt incredibly light. And it wasn’t because he lost his armored plates. For the first time in years, his mind was clear.

Not to mention, the tech company was nice enough to prepare clothes for him to wear. Which comprised of a navy blue turtleneck sweater, a pair of gray slacks, and brown leather shoes. Everything was paid for by the company, even his ride back to the DICE building.

“Kii-chan! Welcome back!”

He swiveled around, only to have a twin-tailed blonde crash into him. “Haruka-san…! Thanks. It’s good to be back.” He smiled.

Haruka gasped, taking a few steps back. “Wow! You look gorgeous! And ahh! You got really tall! No fair!”

“The model was much taller than I anticipated,” Kiibo chuckled. “By the way, have you seen Mamoru-kun around?”

“Oh, yeah! He told me Koki-chan wanted him to take some documents to Toya-chan,” Haruka smiled. “But before that, let’s get you changed for work!”

“Huh?” Kiibo blinked.

“I’ve always wanted to dress you up in our uniform, you know! But your armor got in the way,” the blonde huffed. “But now that _that’s_ gone, you can finally dress for the job!”

“I...I suppose you’re right,” Kiibo scratched his cheek. “Do we even have one in my size?”

“Of coooooooourse we do! Here in DICE, we’re always prepared!” Haruka grinned as she latched onto the android’s arm and dragged him along. “Now hurry, hurry! Let’s not keep the boss waiting.”

Kiibo smiled at the woman’s liveliness. _‘I’m glad to be back.’_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Iidabashi-senpai!”

Kiibo paused in his steps before turning around. “Is something the matter, Ozaki-kun?” He was in the middle of conducting his usual night patrol, when the new employ suddenly called for his attention, looking rather distraught.

“It’s the boss!” Ozaki panted, pausing a little to catch his breath.

All of his thoughts halted. “Did something happen to him?”

“W-well...not _really,_ but...” the brunette regarded the android with a nervous look. “I saw him slip in his office with a bottle booze from the security camera. I know it’s not my business whether or not he drinks alcohol but...he started taking off his shoes and coat and headed out into the balcony. I panicked and ran to his office but it was locked.”

 _‘And he knew I had the master key, that’s why he looked for me...’_ thought Kiibo. “You made the right choice contacting me. Return to the security room, I’ll handle this.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Kiibo broke out into a dash for the staircase--an elevator would take too long to get him where he needed to be at this very moment. Every second counted right now. For the first time during his entire employment, he barged through his boss’s office without so much as a knock. He scanned the area and found the bottle of liquor standing innocently on Ouma’s desk. He tried to maintain his composure as he sped-walked to the direction of the balcony.

And that was when purple eyes met aquamarine.

“Kiiboy? And here I thought I was about to get done in by an assassin,” scoffed the leader, before taking a sip of what looked like scotch. “Well? What’s so important enough to have you barge into my office without even knocking?”

Kiibo eased into a more relaxed posture, now that the perceived danger was confirmed to be nothing more than a simple misunderstanding. “...Ozaki-kun thought something serious happened to you.”

“The newbie?” Ouma lifted a brow. “Heeeh...that explains why the door knob was rattling like crazy earlier.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Kiibo eyed the half-filled glass in the raven-haired man's hand.

“This is my office. I have every right to be here, you know,” Ouma sniffed in indignation before finishing his drink. “You still didn't answer my question, by the way.”

Kiibo’s eyes followed Ouma as the latter walked back into his office--presumably to refill his empty glass. “...Ozaki-kun thought you were going to jump.”

Ouma threw his head back with a laugh, “Now _that’s_ a fun sounding idea. Too bad he’s wrong though.” He then gestured for the android to come closer.

“What were you even doing out on the balcony without your coat and your shoes? Anyone would have misunderstood,” the albino sighed, lifting a brow when his boss slid a half-filled glass of scotch in his direction. “I may look more human, but I still can’t drink.”

Ouma rolled his eyes, but made no move to retrieve the glass--opting to grab another glass from a case hidden under his desk instead. “Work with me here, Kiiboy.”

Realizing that his companion had already made up his mind, Kiibo gingerly grabbed a hold of the glass offered to him while watching Ouma pour himself another drink.

“I just wanted to enjoy the night sky. I mean, what was the point of getting a perfect view of the city from my office if I, I don’t know, don’t _actually look at the city?_ ” Ouma chuckled. “Also I needed some air.”

“...Why didn’t you call me? I could have driven you back here,” Kiibo asked, idly swirling the liquor in his glass.

“Pfft, I’m a grown man. I can handle going out in town without a robonanny holding my hand everyday,” Ouma took a sip of his drink. “I know how to take a cab on my own, thank you very much.”

“I’m your _bodyguard._ Watching over you is my job,” huffed the albino. Inwardly cursing the fact that he’s still unable to drink without consequences. He would have finished the bottle so Ouma would have no more to drink if only he was able.

“I _know._ I gave you your job,” Ouma rolled his eyes.

“Exactly. So please call me next time,” Kiibo sighed. “My boss will fire me if something ever happened to you.”

Purple eyes regarded him with amusement. “Heeeh, I guess that _does_ sound bad. I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“Thank you very much.”

The two shared a laugh, the worry and panic from the misunderstanding earlier finally subsiding. When Ouma’s glass was empty once more, Kiibo pushed his own glass towards the other man.

“Still, I didn’t think you’d be the type to imbibe in alcohol,” the android mused.

“You could just say ‘drink’, sheesh,” while Ouma’s tone sounded irate, his facial expression was one that’s full of appreciation. “Aaaand, that’s because I’m just curious. I wanted to see what’s got people so hooked to getting wasted every night.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhm. It also got a bit hot after my second glass--that’s why I took my coat and shoes off,” Ouma smiled. “Be more grateful that those were the only things I took off.”

Kiibo suddenly felt conscious of the security camera positioned on the wall behind him. “...I’m driving you home after that glass.”

Ouma eyed his near empty glass before finishing it all in one gulp. “Great! Because the world is swimming and it feels like I just swallowed a volcano. Let’s go.”

The android shook his head, smiling with mild amusement. “Put your shoes on first, Cinderella.”

“Make me, Prince Kind-of-Charming,” snapped Ouma.

Not wanting to argue any further, Kiibo did as he was asked and helped the other man put his shoes on. It was a little interesting seeing his friend falter in his steps after finishing an entire bottle of scotch, yet remain eloquent in his manner of speech. Perhaps he was one of the few people blessed with a strong tolerance for alcohol, yet whose body is unable to keep up with his mind.

Kiibo then offered his arm to his drunken boss, much to the latter’s appreciation as they left the office together. He tapped a button on his collar before speaking. “Ozaki-kun? Can you hear me?”

_“Y-yes, sir!”_

“I’m going to take the boss home. I’ll leave patrolling the 5th floor and downwards to you, is that alright?”

_“Yes of course. I’ll go head down now!”_

“Thank you,” Kiibo smiled.

“Look at you, acting all cool and responsible,” Ouma cooed.

“It’s called being an adult, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo sighed. “Watch your step.”

“I don’t have to since you’re here,” Ouma chuckled, leaning against the android’s arm. “I’ll be in your care~”

Kiibo let out an amused huff before leading the tipsy man into the elevator.

The ride back was more or less silent, since Ouma was far too engrossed with the scenery outside the car window. The city was still awake so late at night thanks to the various entertainment establishments that catered to the nocturnal party-goers. Kiibo felt himself relax as soon as he was out of the “party district” and entered the calmer parts of the city.

“...We broke up by the way.” Ouma let out a chuckle. “Well, to put it more accurately, I dumped him.”

Kiibo’s eyes widened at the sudden information. Fortunately he still had a firm hold on the steering wheel and he didn’t do anything dangerous like slamming the brakes in the middle of the highway. His eyes dutifully remained on the road. “When?”

“Oh you know. Just the night before I found you passed out in Toyama-chan’s cubicle,” Ouma glanced at him once before redirecting his attention to the scenery outside. “I didn’t have the chance to tell you because of the whole update thing. And after you got back, things got busier for the next few months. Timing, am I right?”

“...Ah.” Kiibo resisted the urge to look at him. Not now. He can’t afford to have the feelings he had long since abandoned torment him once more. “Why are you telling me this now, though?”

“There’s a chance he’s going to bust his way through my company with some goons, that’s why I want you to take care of that before he causes problems for me and DICE,” Ouma yawned. “That’s pretty much it, yeah.”

“I see… Very well. I’ll be sure to inform the entire security personnel of this,” Kiibo couldn’t express the relief he felt when he saw Ouma’s condominium in the distance. The sooner he can end this conversation, the better.

“I’m counting on you.” And with that said, their conversation ended even before they reached their destination.

Kiibo couldn’t help but worry for Ouma after that night. At first he thought nothing about Ouma drinking in his office. But with the added fact of the break up, it changes the entire context of his friend’s actions. Though it turned out that his worries were for naught. Other than getting hungover the next day, Ouma was doing his job just as usual. Nothing was amiss. And this went on for the next few months, much to his relief. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

At least...that’s what he thought at first.

Kiibo looked up at the neon lights adorning the bar’s front. _‘This is the fifth bar.’_

Ouma had recently taken to visiting various bars just drinking his night away instead of getting a good night’s rest. Granted, his boss only started changing locations in an attempt to escape him ever since he decided to pick him up from the bar every night. It had gotten so out of hand that Kiibo had to leave all the night patrols to his subordinate just to find his friend within the sea of glowing lights and the repulsive scent of liquor and tobacco.

 _‘Perhaps...this is the true consequence of the break up...Ouma-kun must have loved him after all--’_ Kiibo shook his head, ignoring the familiar twinge in his gut. _‘No. That is none of my business. It’s my job as his bodyguard and as his friend to keep him out of trouble. That is all that matters.’_

He took a deep breath before entering the bar.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“If that is the case, then would you be willing to do it with me instead?”_

 

It was probably a lapse of his judgment...offering such a bold suggestion to his inebriated boss.

“A-Ahh…! Right t-there…!”

A lapse of judgment, yet it’s something he can’t fully consider as a mistake.

“Here?” he breathed against Ouma’s ear, eliciting a moan from the latter. Whether it was from the question being whispered in his ear, or the fact that Kiibo had thrusted against his sweet spot while asking the said question that resulted to such a pleased response from him, no one could tell.

 _“Yes!_ K-keep doing that~!” Ouma arched his body against the android’s, tightening his legs’ hold on the latter’s waist in order to get him deeper inside him. “Kiibo~! K-Kiibo!!!”

Ouma’s desperate cries of his name drove him mad. It clouded his sense of reason. All he wanted to do was to keep pleasing the writhing and gasping form beneath him. While he may have been the one performing the dominant acts, it was still Ouma who ruled his actions. And frankly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Perhaps this is what being intoxicated feels like.

All it took was a single plea of “Kiibo...I want more” from Ouma to convince him to let go of his common sense just for this one night. Only for one night. That’s why it was okay for him to make the most of this precious night--one he was sure he would never get to experience again. Everything will end once they step out his room after all.

It has to.

Kiibo’s eyes roamed the sleeping lump on his bed. If one were to look at Ouma’s rather immaculate sleeping face at that moment, they wouldn’t have been able to tell that he had actually spent a few hours of his night drinking in a bar, and the rest of it engaged in a rather lustful dance with his subordinate.

And that subordinate was him--Kiibo.

Kiibo heaved out a sigh. “...Perhaps I should take another shower.”

The android took a minute to peer through his curtains, confirming that the sun would be rising in a few moments. Satisfied, he then reached to unplug his charger from the nearby outlet. After making sure that his charger was carefully stored in his bedside drawer, he made his way for the bathroom.

Despite the fact that he had already cleaned up every single trace of their passion from his bed and from their bodies, he still felt incredibly dirty. Not because of germs or anything of the sort, but rather because he had done something vile, sinister--and any other word that carried the same definition.

**He had manipulated Ouma into sleeping with him.**

No one with a clear mind would have proposed such a bold idea to not just a heart broken man, but _also_ a drunken one. He felt it niggling at the back of his mind when he made the suggestion. The truth was...he wanted it to be him. He _wanted_ to be the one to claim the former supreme leader in bed. Not some stranger, and especially not his former lover. His suggestion that was presented as a generous and kind offer was actually tainted with ulterior motives so vile. The dark desire he had previously held for Ouma should have already been extinguished from the moment he stepped inside the tech company’s building. It should have disappeared along with his feelings. It should have...but it didn’t.

Memories after the act started replaying in his mind.

_“We never did it.”_

_Kiibo’s eyes widened. “What…?”_

_Ouma let out a soft chuckle. “You heard me. I kept refusing his advances in the bedroom and he eventually got annoyed enough to throw a tantrum. Later on I found out his company’s been duping smaller companies and families and that’s when I called it quits.”_

_“...Why were you even seeing someone like him?” the android frowned a little, feeling something dark swirling in his mind._

_“I heard rumors about his terrible conduct and I wanted to see if it was true, since there wasn’t any evidence on the surface yet,” Ouma shamelessly invaded the albino’s personal bubble and nuzzled his chest. “All I had to do was swing my hips, bat my eyelashes a little while waving around my company’s name in front of his face. He was an easy catch.”_

_“You kissed in your office.”_

_“Oh, you saw that?” Ouma paused in his nuzzling. “Didn’t take you for a voyeur, Kiiboy.”_

_“...”_

_“I’m kidding. I knew you always had your eyes on me,” the raven-haired man offered him a smile before burying his face in the crook of the android’s neck. Unaware of how true his statement was. “Listen, Kiiboy. A kiss is a small price to pay when protecting the least fortunate.”_

_“You’re...too amazing, Ouma-kun.”_

_“Kokichi.” Ouma tapped his finger against the robot’s chest with every syllable._

_“W...what?”_

_“When we’re alone, you can call me Kokichi,” Ouma hummed. “We’ve known each other for years now, yet you still never called me by my first name. It’s honestly long overdue.”_

_“I can’t possibly--you’re my boss…!” Kiibo’s grip on the other man’s waist tightened, a silent plea for the latter to stay still so he wouldn’t bear witness to his flushed face._

_“We’ve been friends longer than you’ve been my bodyguard,” Ouma yawned. “...But I’m not going to force you to call me that, of course. Just know that that’s an option.”_

_“...I’ll keep that in mind,” the android sighed. He lifted a brow when he heard his companion giggling against his neck. “What? I don’t think I said anything remotely funny just now.”_

_“It’s not that, silly,” Ouma wrapped his arms around the android, giving him a little squeeze. “I just didn’t think that my first would feel this pleasant.”_

_“...I’m glad then,” Kiibo felt pride swell in his chest. And along with it...was dread._

Kiibo rested his forehead against the wall with his eyes closed. “I made a mistake.”

 

_But I liked it._

 

It was a mistake.

 

 _Watching Ouma call for me,_ **_demanding_ ** _me to claim him felt good. Felt_ **_really_ ** _good._

 

It was a mistake!

 

_Maybe it didn’t have to end here after all. We could keep doing this over and over and maybe--just maybe, Ouma would fall in lo--_

 

**IT WAS A MISTAKE!**

 

_It wasn’t a mistake before--!_

 

 **_IT IS A MISTAKE,_ ** **_NOW!_ **

 

Kiibo slammed a fist against the tiled walls of his shower room, ignored the artificial tears that streamed down his cheeks. “I need to...let him go.”

 

...But I don’t want to...

 

“But I have to…”

Kiibo let out a shuddered breath.

“...I need to.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was as if that night never happened at all. They returned to their usual routine of work, work, and more work as soon as they left Kiibo’s apartment. One night of passion with no strings attached... This ending was for the best.

“You have a meeting this afternoon with the CEO of the Togami Conglomerate, and a special gathering to attend at around 7 pm in the evening,” Kiibo recited the items written in the itinerary he prepared. “What time do you want me to pick you up from your home?”

“Never o’clock in the evening,” Ouma grumbled.

Kiibo sent him an unamused stare. “You have to attend this gathering, Ouma-kun.”

“I don’t wanna gooooo!” Ouma whined, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’ve been working me too hard for the past few weeks!”

“This would have probably worked back when we were still in high school, but you’re a grown man right now, Ouma-kun. So please act like it,” Kiibo sighed as he flipped to another page in the itinerary. “Also, this is to make up for all those nights where you carelessly spent your time drinking in bars.”

“What, I have more on my my plate?!” Ouma wailed.

“No, no, this part of your schedule has been moved to a later date,” Kiibo replied and closed his notebook. “Just attend the party and you’re free for the night, can’t you at least do that?”

The leader slumped against his seat. “Whatever…”

Kiibo suddenly brought a hand to his ear, “Ah, excuse me, it seems that I’m needed downstairs. I’ll be picking you up at 6 later, alright?” He left the office without even waiting for a response. He wouldn’t be able to maintain his bluff if he remained any longer. He made a beeline for the nearest corner located not too far from the office yet far enough for Ouma not to be able to hear his voice from the outside. He dialed a familiar contact number on his phone and waited for the call to connect to his ear piece.

_“Naegi Makoto speaking.”_

“Ah, sorry for calling you out of the blue, Makoto-kun,” Kiibo leaned against the wall. "I know it's late where you are too…"

_“Oh! Kiibo-kun! Did you need something?”_

“Ah, yes. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor.”

_“If it’s something I can do, yes.”_

“Thank you. Um...I know Ouma-kun was scheduled to fly to Europe to join you there tomorrow morning for the opening ceremony of the new academy, but he’s been working tirelessly for the past few weeks and his exhaustion is starting to take its toll,” his grip tightened. He was asking for something too much, he knew it. But he should at least try for Ouma’s sake. “If...if it’s not too much...may I ask you to have someone else fill his role for tomorrow?”

_“...This is a big event, you know.”_

“I’m aware.”

_“Not to mention this is too short a notice for anyone to just fill his shoes.”_

“I’m sorry, but I’m not backing down from my request.”

Soft laughter could be heard from the other line.

_“Alright. I’ll ask Sonia-san to fill in for him. Luckily Novoselic isn’t located too far from where I am.”_

“Then you’ll--!?” Kiibo’s eyes widened.

_“Do tell Ouma-kun to take good care of himself. I’m glad he has someone like you to watch over him.”_

“I will! Um, thank you. Thank you very much Makoto-kun!” Kiibo felt joy bubble in his chest.

_“I’ll talk to you later, Kiibo-kun. Things are still a little busy here. Take care!”_

“You too, Makoto-kun,” Kiibo found himself smiling even after the call ended. “Now then...something to cheer Ouma-kun up.” He made his way to the vending machine nearby and bought his boss a single bottle of his favorite grape Panta. A meager consolation, but something Ouma would appreciate regardless.

Ouma looked quite tired when he entered the room, but his eyes brightened up at the sight of his favorite drink. “Thanks!”

Their day went by just as usual.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kiibo usually drove Ouma home at around 6 pm in the evening before returning to the office as soon as possible in order to fulfill his nightly tasks. But due to the party scheduled later, they had to leave by 3 pm to pick up their suits and prepare for the evening.

Ouma wore a black waistcoat over his white dress shirt to match his black tie, slacks, and shoes. To add a bit of color to his look, he wore a long deep purple tailcoat to complete his ensemble.

Kiibo on the other hand maintained his usual monochrome theme save for his dark blue and white striped tie. He wore a black dress shirt underneath his white waistcoat, a cool gray coat, cool gray slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. A portion of his hair was combed back in an attempt to tame his usually messy hair.

“Seeing you with your hair combed back looks weird,” Ouma was in the middle of adjusting his tie when he broke the silence between them.

“It’s a formal occasion. Even if I’m just accompanying you, I still have to look presentable,” Kiibo huffed. “You need to fix your hair too. A simple ponytail just won’t do.”

“Since when were _you_ part of the fashion police?” frowned Ouma.

“Since never. But I _do_ have eyes, Ouma-kun. In fact, anyone with eyes can tell that your hair is unkempt. Now if you’ll excuse me...” Kiibo took out a silver bar barette embedded with a little amethyst on one end from his pocket and placed it on the dressing table. “Hold still, please.”

“Hey, what are you--” Ouma instinctively closed his eyes when he felt the android’s gloved hand carefully brush his bangs away from his face. He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he heard the distinct sound of the barette clicking into place just above his right brow. He felt Kiibo’s hands on his shoulders and guided him to another direction.

“There, you may open your eyes now.”

Ouma did as he was told, eyes widening a little upon realizing that Kiibo turned him to the mirror’s direction. “Hoooh...not bad. I’m actually impressed.”

Kiibo offered him a small smile before giving him a casual pat on the shoulder, “Now that you look presentable, let’s be on our way.”

Ouma snorted. “Don’t get cocky.”

“I assure you, I’m not,” Kiibo huffed. “We’re going to be late at this rate, come with me.” He grabbed the other man by his wrist and pulled him along towards the doorway. Far too focused on reaching the elevator as soon as possible, Kiibo missed the way Ouma looked at their hands with longing.

The venue was a high class hotel--something Kiibo expected considering the party is going to be attended by big names from every industry. It may be casually referred to as a party, but it is in fact an opportunity to forge relationships between companies. It’s an opportunity to secure support and investment.

This wasn’t the first time they attended such an event, but Ouma usually got tired after an hour, two, if the food was especially good. Though it’s mostly because he spent most of his night rejecting offers from other business heads as soon as he finds something unsatisfactory. Instead of deterring the other companies, however, it only motivated them instead. Of course everyone would want to secure a deal with an alumnus of Hope’s Peak Academy. Especially because he’s the only person to ever hold the title of “Ultimate Supreme Leader” in the entire history of Hope’s Peak.

Kiibo had a couple of tech companies tailing after him as well, but fortunately Ouma’s presence was intimidating enough to ward them off. Which one of them is the bodyguard here, exactly?

“I’ll go get myself something to drink. I’ll be staying by the punch bowl if you need me,” Ouma simply gave the android a pat on the shoulder before sauntering his way in the direction of the buffet table.

The fact that he didn’t wait for him to respond before leaving had Kiibo shaking his head. He was about to follow the raven-haired man when he felt a hard slap on his back.

“I-Iruma-san!?”

“Long time no see, Kiibs!” Iruma grinned. She was wearing a burgundy double slit dress, rose gold heels, and a white boa feather draped over her shoulders. Her outfit definitely succeeded in reflecting her bold and confident personality. “Been busy lookin’ like a fine piece of ass, I see!”

“I _have_ been busy for the past few weeks. Just...not in that context,” Kiibo glanced at Ouma, who was drinking punch from afar before redirected his attention to the blonde. “I didn’t think I’d see you here. Last time I heard, you were abroad.”

“Yeah, I was. But I just finished up some tech Ouma ordered from my company a few months back and decided to deliver it personally. That’s actually why I’m here,” she rested a hand on her waist. “... _Anyway,_ you two fucking yet or what?”

Kiibo simply regarded Iruma with a dumbfounded expression from the abrupt topic change.

“Seriously? Not yet?” she crossed her arms. “It’s been like...what, 9 fucking years since we graduated and you _still_ didn’t get a strike?”

Kiibo moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, but I was of the impression that we were about to discuss the state of our companies and not of our private lives.”

“I’m done talking about my company, I’m here to let loose and get wasted! This _is_ a party you know!” Iruma cackled. “You can’t get drunk, yeah, but lighten up will ya?”

“Iruma-san…” the albino sighed. “My work isn’t over. I’m only here because of Ouma-kun.”

“You’re his bodyguard, yeah, yeah. Some stellar fucking work you’re doing by the way,” Iruma twirled a strand of her ponytail with a finger. “Don’t bodyguards, I dunno... _guard bodies?_ If you’re so pushy about working, then what are you doing here talking to little ol’ me and not stalking Ouma just as usual?”

"That's because…" Kiibo did a quick scan of the dance floor, freezing upon realizing that his boss was nowhere to be found. "...He told me he was going to stay by the punch bowl...Excuse me Iruma-san, I need to go."

The blonde simply scoffed and waved the android off. "Yeah, yeah go get 'im. It better be in your pants this time!"

Kiibo didn't bother entertaining her lewd remark with a response, opting to approach the nearest security personnel instead to ask for Ouma's whereabouts. Upon realizing that he must have slipped out of the party in order to spend his night wasting away in another bar, he made a run for his car and hit the gas as soon as he left the parking lot. With panic settling in his mind, it took him a lot longer to find him.

After fixing his tie and brushing away a few messy strands of hair from his face, he approached the runaway company president.

“Here you are again.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kiibo left his spot by the curtain after watching the first few rays of the sun pierce through the darkness. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed to take a closer look of the object of his pain, sadness, and most of all, his affection. He slipped his glove off of his left hand, before brushing a few strands of hair away from Ouma’s sleeping face.

It all started in high school. Back when things were still simple, sweet, but terribly short. He thought it would have ended as soon as they went their separate ways after graduation. If Ouma hadn’t reach out to him back then, he wouldn’t be here right now.

Everything he’s been through for the past few years was nothing short of torture as he spent a good portion of it struggling with his feelings. Wanting to let go but at the same time wanting to desperately cling to a love he knows that’s futile…

A love he _believed_ to be futile.

 

_“I love you, Kiibo…”_

 

He felt like he was dreaming. But after hours of reviewing his memory bank over and over--he was finally ready to accept that this was reality. He silently cursed himself for being so pathetic. Ouma’s tearful confession had taken him by surprise that he was unable to process what was happening--and so, he was unable to respond accordingly.

But it’s okay. He wouldn’t make the same mistake ever again.

Kiibo caressed Ouma’s cheek with a thumb, his gaze softened at the sight of the latter’s peaceful face. “...I love you, Kokichi.”

 

After all these years...he was finally able to say it.

 

“...Mmm...love you too…” came Ouma’s raspy response, startling the albino. Despite having just woken up, his hand quickly trapped Kiibo’s very own against his face before the android could pull away. “...What? No g’morning kiss?”

“...T-that’s…” _Too fast?_ What a foolish thought. Other than the fact that they’ve kissed the night before, they’ve already done something that went beyond kissing prior to this day. Kiibo let out an amused huff before leaning in to close the distance between their lips. Simple, sweet, and pleasantly short. “...Good morning, Kokichi.”

Ouma returned his smile, his cheeks now tinged with a rosy color. “...Morning.”

 

**_Love._ **

_This feeling in my chest...I can only trace it back to you, Kokichi._

_The boy I’ve always loved since high school._

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for reading One Night Stand and this work! This story holds a special place in my heart--it's one of my proudest works, even! And I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as you read the first work.
> 
> I'll be posting artwork of their appearances on my blog shortly after uploading this here. You can check it out[ here!](https://katastroficwriter.tumblr.com/post/185215567354/finally-its-out-one-night-stand-another-glass) ^^
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
